La Era Dorada
by Yami Naty Cullen Swan
Summary: A continuacion leeran una grabacion inedita donde el Titan Jápeto cuenta a Hermes, el unico ser que puede pisar el tartaro y que puede salir, su version de los hechos en la primera Titanomaquia. Espero les guste.


**Aclaración: La saga de Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo no me pertenecen sino es propiedad de Rick Riordan, y aunque aquí no se hable mucho de los personajes principales del libro, si se trata del pre de "El Ladrón del Rayo" y todas sus secuelas.**

**Espero les guste y nos leemos abajo.**

**La Era Dorada**

_**El siguiente documento es una traducción del griego antiguo al castellano, para que el pueblo de habla hispana pueda conocer la historia desde el punto de vista de uno de los protagonistas del hecho. El transcriptor hará comentarios en algunos momentos para aclarar cosas o dar alguna opinión personal e incluso un comentario oportuno.**_

_**Estos son hecho reales y la omisión podría traer consecuencias. **_

…

Vivir en el Tártaro no es una experiencia placentera, pero el ser inmortal no me permite entrar en los Campos de Asfódelos pues es solo para las almas mortales que no fueron ni héroes ni villanos y muchos menos a los Campos Elíseos donde solo van los héroes.

Este lugar es horrible, tiene un bosque donde las maldiciones deseadas a otros seres vivos adquieren forma de criaturas vivientes y que cuando las matas y la maldición era para ti, tendrás un sufrimiento tan fuerte que desearas morir, nosotros por ser titanes no nos afectan pero a los mortales… bueno es terrible.

Aquí las leyes de la física humanas no sirven de nada pues para poder recuperarte debe tomar lava y el agua es mortal. El aire está viciado y el lugar está lleno de monstruos que han sucumbido ante los idiotas semidioses.

Mi nombre es Jápeto, y soy un titán, hijo de Gea y Urano. Antes de estar varado aquí, hubo un momento en el que mis hermanos junto conmigo, logramos gobernar por muchas lunas; pero mi hermano Cronos cometió un peor, dejar que su codicia y temores lo dominaran.

La historia comienza cuando los doce de titanes nacimos de la unión entre la tierra y el cielo, desde muy jóvenes comenzaron los conflictos entre nosotros por el dominio del poder celestial, hasta que un día mis hermanos y hermanas nos juntamos y entramos en el palacio de nuestro padre.

Allí luchamos hasta que Crono en un acto sanguinario y atroz, tomo la oz de padre y sin la menor muestra de misericordia, castró y de esa forma padre fue destronado y, por decirlo de alguna forma, murió, elevándose al cielo y dejando a su agresor como el máximo líder de todo lo conocido.

Fue una época de tensa calma, todos nos dedicamos a gobernar sobre lo que fue marcado para nosotros; Crono era el líder supremo junto a Rea su esposa. Ambos tuvieron hijos e hijas pero Cronos, al temer que alguno de ellos lo destronara como lo hizo el con nuestro padre, comenzó a comérselos conforme iban naciendo.

Él, creyendo que estaba ganándole al destino, no conto con una treta que diseño su esposa y la cual marco un punto final a la era dorada.

…

_Crono y yo estamos en el palacio imperial, hablando sobre asuntos de importancia cuando lo noto algo abatido._

_-¿Qué ocurre hermano?- pregunto con curiosidad_

_-No me siento muy bien hermano- me dijo y de pronto, su rostro pasó de una apariencia saludable y vivaz a una verde y enfermiza y a tener arcadas..._

…

**-**_**¡déjenme salir!- **_suspiro al oír como Cronos, o más bien lo que queda de él, gime frustrado porque desea salir de este lugar despreciable y sucio. Yo lo entiendo pues ese es mi deseo pero ya me carga harto con sus gritos.

Así que decido contestarte de la manera más amable posible a mi pequeño hermano -_**¡Cállate Cronos! Estoy tratando de contar algo aquí…**_- (Comentario del traductor: luego de esto, me vi en la necesidad de omitir por lo menos veinte minutos de la grabación pues el lenguaje utilizado por él relator es muy fuerte incluso para los adultos)

…

…_Luego de eso, de la boca de Cronos comenzó a salir una luz tan fuerte como la del sol y luego de esa luz casi segadora apareció una mujer, no tan hermosa pero si de una apariencia majestuosa y temible allí supe que esa era una de las hijas que mi hermano se había tragado; una vez ocurrido esto, la luz paro tan abruptamente como llego y en su lugar una rama con espinas comenzaron a brotar de su boca y una vez que esta salió no venía sola, sino que una mujer de aspecto pacifico apareció._

_En el momento menos esperado, y luego de unos segundos de espera, de las entrañas de Cronos empezó a brotar ríos y ríos de agua, e inmediatamente después un hombre salió. Allí supe, por lo que me habían contado; que solo faltaba uno de los hijos de mi hermano._

_No me había equivocado; pues de la boca de mi hermano comenzaron a brotar huesos cráneos y luego en un manto negro salió el último de sus hijos _(Jápeto hace una pausa, su rostro refleja lo desagradable que ese recuerdo fue para el)_._

_Con eso Zeus, ese engreído y pedante, llego y junto a sus hermanos abandonando los aposentos de Cronos y así comenzó la gran guerra._

…

Todo comenzó bien, éramos doce contra seis, los números mostraban que éramos mayoría y eso se notaba en las pequeñas batallas que tuvimos, donde se conseguían victorias ajustadas pero las ganábamos nosotros, hasta que un día llegaron a la batalla acompañados con ciclopes y cien brazos.

Ellos son algo así como nuestros hermanos molestos, y con los que tuvimos muchas diferencias en el pasado. Me imagino que el que logró negociar para trabajar juntos contra nosotros fue Poseidón, pues él siempre fue el más diplomático de ellos; Hades por el contrario era anti parabólico de todo lo que ocurría; mientras que Zeus era el busca pleitos del grupo.

El día de la batalla final lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer.

…

_Todos estamos caminando hacia el lugar de la batalla, madre nos permitió añadir a nuestro ejército a las furias que según nos explicó, nacieron luego que padre muriera gracias a unas gotas de su sangre que cayeron al mar._

_Al llegar los vimos llegar y note algo raro; Zeus, montado en un corcel hecho con nubes de tormentas y de aspecto salvaje, lleva en su diestra un objeto brillante y de un tamaño no muy grande, aproximadamente un metro; luego a su lado, Poseidón, montado en un hipocampo azulado y con colores verdes a los lados, en su mano llevaba también un enorme objeto de oro con tres puntas afiladas como navajas y de casi dos metros de alto; recorrí la vista de este a oeste y no lo vi. Falta alguien en las filas de estos chiquillos._

_De pronto siento un frio en la nuca y allí supe que estábamos en problemas, luego de la nada una espada negra como la noche atravesó a uno de mis hermanos y así fue el comienzo del fin._

…

Aun no sé cómo Hades hizo eso pero al final terminamos vencidos, hechos trizas -literalmente- y echados al tártaro para pasar la eternidad aquí.

El que quedo peor fue Cronos, que fue cortado en miles de pedacitos y vive quejándose de su mala fortuna además grita que lo dejen salir cada tres horas, puntualmente. Supongo que esa es las desgracias de ser el tiempo mismo.

Yo quede un poco más completo, solo perdí mis extremidades, y todos los días son una tortura pues allí veo mis brazos, inmóviles, sin vida. Solo soy un buñuelo contra una pared, en la zona más profunda y aterradora del inframundo; oyendo como mis hermanos y hermanas gritan por toda la eternidad en este hueco.

-_**Espero que cumplas con lo prometido al comienzo de esto, Hermes**_

-_**Hare lo que pueda tío-abuelo Jápeto, pero no prometo nada**_- (se escucho al final de la grabación, el destino de este titán es desconocido hasta la actualidad)

…

**Tártaro año 2009**

-Esa pequeña y sucia rata de Hermes; debí saber hace mas de dos mil años que no debía confiar en el y contarle mi versión de la historia- digo acostado en el mismo puesto donde hace tiempo Hermes vino a mi para conocer de la guerra entre titanes y dioses.

Han pasado siglos y aun estoy en lo más profundo del Tártaro. Todavía no veo lo que se me prometió, la restitución de sus brazos, y de un poco de su antigua honra. Estoy seguro que algún día seré liberado y me vengare del engreído de Zeus y su pandilla; el mundo conocerá mi furia.

Allí estaba pensando cuando oigo una voz de un joven- ¡Titanes! ¡Yo los ayudare a salir y conseguir nuestra tan ansiada venganza hacia Zeus y Hermes!

**¿Fin?**

…

**Espero les haya gustado este pequeño one shot que comencé a escribí hace un tiempo y que luego de leer el libro House of Hades complete con algunas cosas del tártaro que vimos en el transcurso de dicho libro.**

**Espero poder seguir escribiendo fics de Percy Jackson que se ha vuelto una de mis sagas favoritas.**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**


End file.
